Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H1-214388 (hereinafter refer to as “Patent 1”) discloses therein a trim length adjusting structure for a conventional hair cutter. In the conventional example described in Patent 1, a cutter block consisting of a stationary and movable blade, both of which are comb-shaped and slidably in contact with each other, is protrudingly disposed at one end portion of a main body. A cylindrical comb attachment in a comb shape for trim length adjustment is movably engaged at the portion of the main body where the cutter block is disposed and along the projected direction of the cutter block so that the comb attachment for the trim length adjustment can be freely moved along the projected direction of the cutter block by turning a cylindrical adjustment element disposed over the main body. Further, at a location different from the side the adjustment element is disposed (namely, at a location further from the cutter block), a switch for turning on/off the operation of the trimmer is disposed.
Further, hair or beard brought in from the comb portion of the comb attachment comes in contact with the stationary blade in a comb shape and then cut by the movable blade at desired cutting length. In this case, the cutting length can be adjusted by rotating the adjustment element.
However, in the conventional example above, since the adjustment element for changing the trim length is disposed separately from the switch to control the operation of the hair cutter, for a user wishing to vary the trim length frequently over the course of giving a hair cut, hands must be switched constantly, which is very inconvenient. Further, with the above conventional example, since the adjustment element and the switch are disposed at different locations along the lengthwise direction of the main body, it is inevitable that the main body becomes longer.